


Sticks and Stones May Break My Bones (But Words Will Always Heal Me)

by Gee_Writes



Series: Skinny Jeans and Khaki [3]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Canon Trans Character, First Kiss, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Greenie!Gon, Hipster!Killua, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Sibling Bonding, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1817374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gee_Writes/pseuds/Gee_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three bags weren’t really enough for an extended stay, but Killua wasn't going to argue the point.  If it gave him the opportunity to spoil his sister with new clothes, he wouldn't complain.</p><p>Tears, laughter, and most things in between.<br/>But, what else should Killua expect?</p><p>Modern(?) AU where Killua is trying to be a better brother, and Gon knows the proper way to compliment a lady.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticks and Stones May Break My Bones (But Words Will Always Heal Me)

He'd done it.

He'd gone in there and saved his sister.

Well, Canary had helped, of course.   Even Amane had assisted with packing her bags in the blustered panic that started when Killua had entered onto the country estate.  Three bags weren’t really enough for an extended stay, but Killua wasn't going to argue the point.  If it gave him the opportunity to spoil his sister with new clothes, he wouldn't complain.

But now here they were, 20 minutes down the road, and no one chasing them.  No intimidating black cars filled with butlers and security people, no local police being called out over a kidnapping.  Well, it _was_ just the problem children causing trouble again, he thought bitterly.  No need to make a scene over that.  Still, it took him until a half hour out of Padokea before he exhaled in relief and allowed his shoulders to drop.  In the passenger seat Alluka was drinking in the scenery.  Her first outside trip in years, and Killua was saddened he hadn't done this sooner.  Hadn't done a lot of things sooner.

“It's a bit of a shame we didn't stay for a bit,” was the first thing said in an hour.  “Amane said there was marmalade tart!  We could have had tea.”  Killua almost did a double take at that.  Realized that they hadn't really discussed anything since they had had that bear-tackle of a hug and rushed out of the house.

“I don't think they'd let you leave if we stayed longer than we did,” he replied, trepidly.  Then in a meeker voice, “you wanted me to come, right?”

The smile his sister gave him at that was all the answer he needed, but she followed it up by grasping his free hand tight.

“Thanks, brother; I'm really excited to stay with you.”

And he wasn't so worried anymore.

(This was becoming a problem.  First Gon, now Alluka.  He was too easily swayed.)

“You've gotten taller than the last time I saw you.  You might overtake me soon.”

And it was true.  Tall and lithe like their mother, Alluka had always been half an inch behind her brother, but now it was too close to tell.  Black hair pulled back with a headband; that too was slightly longer since the last time. 

“That's no good, brother!  I'm supposed to be your cute little sister.  Cute sisters aren't tall.”

And the heartbreaking note her voice took had Killua answering immediately, not even having to think.

“But the beautiful ones are - I should know, I live in the city.”

Alluka had grown into a beautiful young woman. 

_And it frightened Killua how quickly that had happened._

The smile she sent could have rivalled the sun.

(and now this was a second time.  Killua had to hope a third person with a smile that lit the room didn’t find his way into his life, otherwise he’d be absolutely ruined.)

 “What's your place like?  I bet it's really messy, huh brother?”

“It's not that messy.... and even if it is, it's Gon's fault!”

“Gon?”

Oh right.  Even if everyone back in York New knew that Gon and Killua came as a packaged set recently, that didn't overlook the fact that Killua hadn't even spoken to Alluka since he had left.  Staying in touch was harder when one of you was forbidden to use technology, and the other, living halfway across the country.  _First thing to get: a new cell phone._

“Gon's a friend.  He lives with me.  I think.”

A soft giggle, followed by, “you think?”

“He has his own apartment, but I'm not actually sure if he lives there anymore.  He hasn't seemed to have gone back there recently, in any case.”

“So you may or may not have a roommate?”

It wasn't so much _having a roommate_ as it was _having a partner_ , together in mischief, in adventure, in life.  Whether or not Killua was brave enough to admit any of that was evident though.  He could barely allow the thought to form itself in his own mind, let alone tell other people about it.  So instead, there was snark.

“Well, he claims the hot water still doesn't work at his place; says my bed is comfier anyway.”

“Your bed.”

“Yes.  Wait, no.  NO.  Alluka, it's not what you think.”

“What do I think?”

“You know perfectly well what I... You know what?  No.  You can think all you want, but it's not true.  You read too many romance novels, and Gon and I are friends.  _Friends_.  You'll see that when you meet him.”

The look of humour in Alluka's eyes slowly seeped away as she watched her brother's blush grow.  He was pointedly focussed on the road ahead, but there was no mistaking the pink cheeks or ears.  Teasing her brother was fun, but...

“Does he know I'm coming to stay?”  It was softer than their conversation before.  More fragile.

He pulled up on the side of the road, engine running.

“Yeah he, uh.  He wanted to come with me to pick you up, but I-I thought it might be best if you and I caught up a little first.  It’s been a while, y’know?”

It was quieter now, the purr of the engine filling the silence between the two.  Almost drowning out what was said next.

“Do you love him?”

Like a bucket of water to a circuit board, it seemed that Killua’s higher brain function had completely shorted out.  A question he had asked himself for months, but squished down because, no, _no, **no.**_

( ** _yes, yes, yes._** )

And so the silence stretched on, acting more like an answer than anything he could have spluttered out in defence.

Squeezing the hand she was holding, Alluka made sure to catch Killua’s eye as she smiled and said, “I hope he’s nice.”

“He is,” halfway between a choke and a sob, more emotion than word.  It shouldn’t have made sense that his heart felt lighter, but it did.  “He's setting up a bed for you in the study, so you can have your own room and everything.”

“Awww,” she playfully moaned, trying to give her brother an out, whilst ignoring the welling tears from either of them, “I don't get to stay in your bed with you and Gon?  How mean.”

Killua watched as blue eyes identical to his own tried to blink back the emotion.  A beautiful colour that he thought suited his sister, and the only physical indication the two were even related.

And the faux scandalised look Killua gave her was enough to start the quiet giggles, and soon enough both siblings were laughing so hard they barely noticed the streaming tears.

“When did you turn into such a little meddler, huh?  You’re lucky I’m a pushover.”

“I honed my skills on the butlers.  Amane’s fun to tease.”

A pause, to catch her breath.

And then.

“I’m not the only one who’s changed though; you’re almost a completely different person.”

“Oi, oi.  What’s that supposed to mean?”  Half smirk in place and blue eyes questioning.

“Your smile reaches your eyes now.”

 

* * *

 

Killua had never introduced somebody before.

Or rather, he’d never introduced _somebody important to him_ before.

But now, here he had to do it twice at one time, for the first time.

“Gon, this is my little sister Alluka.  Alluka, this is Gon.” 

For a beat there was silence as Gon looked between the two, and slow panic curled in Killua’s stomach.  That, of course was unfounded, with Gon almost immediately stepping up and grabbing the younger Zoldyck’s hand.

“It’s really nice to meet you, Alluka.  Killua says he has a lot of siblings, but you’re the first I’ve met; I’m really excited!”  Shaking her hand like only Gon could - strong and powerful, but not forceful – Alluka returned it as fervently as she could.

“You wouldn’t want to meet any of my brothers, Gon,” Killua sighed as he pulled in his sister’s bags.  Too light to be full, too light to be enough.

“Maybe that’s true… But anyway, Alluka!  You must be hungry, right? Or thirsty?  I can make some tea if you want?  We have a whole bunch.”  With that, he left to check the tea cupboard, bounce in his step.

“You were right about him,” a small smile pointing up her mouth.

“Right about me what?” Gon asked, head poking back out into the hallway.

“Aah, that you’re a weirdo who thinks tea can cure any ailment, and has super canine senses.  Stop listening to our conversations Gon.”  With a sheepish smile and a scratch of the head, the addressed boy went back to the kitchen, best friend poking his tongue out at him.

“I’ll show you your room if you want.  Sorry that it’s a little small.”

“No, not at all,” came the reply, with a shake of her head.  “Your apartment is really nice, brother.”

Opening the door to the former study, which previously mainly served as storage for old music records and back issues of National Geographic, Killua placed the bags he was carrying carefully at the foot of the newly erected bed.  Gon had done well too, a proper bed frame and mattress, a small standing wardrobe on the back wall, and the desk cleared with a medium-sized mirror placed on its corner.  The boxes on the floor had been moved out too, completely transforming the room into a serviceable, if somewhat dull, guestroom.

“If you need anything else, I can get it for you.  It’s not very pretty right now.”

“This is good though, I can decorate it how I like”

Two knocks on the door signalled Gon’s arrival, cup of steaming tea in hand.

“Here you go.  Green tea to keep you as healthy and beautiful as you can be,” eyes shut and smile strong.  “Do you need any help unpacking?

“Thank you, but no.  Gon, brother, I think I’ll be fine on my own.”

Taking that as their cue, the boys got up and head towards the door.

“OK, we’ll just be in the other room.  But tell me if you need anything, we can go shopping later.  Furniture, clothes, whatever.”

“Don’t spoil me too much brother, I’ll get used to it”

“That’s what big brothers are for right?  To treat their little sisters.” But he closed the door all the same, and with Gon, made his way to the lounge area.

Barely sat on the sofa, it was then that Gon looked to his friend.

“How long is Alluka staying?” Innocent curiosity.

“I don’t really know.  Until she’s sick of us, I guess”

“I don’t have to stay here, if you don’t want me to.”

“Oh, no.  Don’t worry about it Gon.  Alluka knows you live here just as much as I do,” Killua assured.  “I’m actually relieved that you two seemed to hit it off so quickly.  Alluka’s not too used to people.”

The searching look in the deep brown of his friend’s eyes makes Killua feel like he’s slowly having his thoughts read.  A touch of something unfamiliar in the mix.

“Your family won’t care?”

“They won’t care, Gon.  There’s a reason why you didn’t see her at that party you crashed 2 months ago.”

“Oh.”

Still with that chocolate gaze, Gon just looked at his best friend.  Heavier than before, more resolved than before.

“She’s got the same eyes as you.”

“And?  What’s that got to do with _anything_ Gon?”

“The eyes are the windows to the soul, right?  That they’re the same as Killua’s means that she’s a wonderful person.  That’s the most important thing!”

It was Gon’s fault for everything, the blush, the re-emergence of tears on his waterline, the welling up in his heart.

“ ** _Idiot._** ”

And if Gon thought something was off when his friend nearly hit the ceiling with how high he jumped when his phone rang, he never mentioned it.

_“Killua.”_

“Yes?”

_“Alluka is with you, correct?”_

“Yes.  I’m sure the butlers told you.”

_“How long are you planning on continuing this farce for?  Bring your brother home at once.”_

“No.  Alluka wanted to come with me, so I brought her **home** with me. _If_ she wants to go back to the manor, I take her back myself.  This is her choice, not yours.”

Snapping the phone shut, and ending the call, the look he was met with from Gon was not what he was expecting.

“What are you angry about?”

“You said your family wouldn’t care!”

“They _don’t_ Gon.  I’m sure they were just checking to see that they wouldn’t have to pay ransom.  That’s how they are.”

Before Gon could say anything else to that though, Alluka rejoined the two boys, wearing a white and red sundress, empty teacup in hand.

“Thank you so much, Gon.  The tea was lovely.  The room too.”

Blue eyes sparkling, she looked towards her brother as she sat herself down.

“But?”

“But what, brother?”

“That look, there’s something you want right?”

“Can…can we go to the park across the road?  The trees and flowers are pretty in the sunlight.”

Smiling so wide, it felt like his face might split in two.  Bundling her up in a hug, warm and close.  Gon snaking his arms around them both, the three conspiratorially giggling as they leant together.

“I’ll pack a picnic, Killua can bring the camera.  We’re going to have lots of fun”

And like everything else Gon ever said, it was true.

 

* * *

 

It was late into the evening by the time Killua fully appreciated everything that happened.

Alluka was snugly tucked into her new bed, the room now proudly home to a framed photograph of the three of them from that afternoon.  Tomorrow, he was going to see if the photography store could make a larger print for him, so he could frame it and hang it in the lounge.  There’d been empty wall space in there for a while, so it was perfect.

Sliding into bed beside him, Gon was freshly washed, the smell of soap still lingering.  Wriggling his toes under the sheets, he turned.  Killua just stared back, eyebrow cocked.

“Today was a good day.”

“Mmnn.  It was.”

“I’m glad the weather was sunny, and that we could get your sister ice cream.  And I’m glad you laughed a lot.”

In the dim light from the lamp on the bedside, Killua was sure Gon was blushing.  He knew _he_ was.

“What’s all this for?  You’re acting weird.”

“I’m sorry I was annoyed at you earlier.”

Earlier, earlier…

 “Wait, after the phone call I got?  Gon, I completely forgot about that, it’s no big deal.”  A wave of the hand accompanied.

“Well, I shouldn’t say anything about things I don’t know about.  Your family has problems that I don’t think I'll ever understand, but this is the second time that I got angry at _you_ for that, and that’s wrong.”  Taking a deep breath, Gon made sure that Killua was looking at him as he continued.  “I’m sorry Killua, I do trust you.”

“Okay” was the near inaudible reply he gave.  But he gave it all the same.  Killua cursed the fact that the increased amount of tea in his diet was making him weepy, before curling into the covers.

Switching off the light, and then snuggling in as close as he could get, Gon found himself forehead to forehead to his friend, big blue eyes looking at him dead on.  And the world seemed to slow down more than usual.

A soft smile before he heard, “good night, Killua.”

A quiet exhale in response.

Until there was no distance between the two, and the world was soft, and safe, and warm.  And sweet.  Sweeter than he imagined.

Until he was abruptly turning away to face the wall, hearing the familiar chuckle as Gon snaked his arms around his middle, just like the night before, just like every night.

Except for the kiss to the nape of the neck.  That was new.

And his heart was pounding at a mile a minute, had stopped completely, had filled to the brim to burst open in a flurry of butterflies.

But he’d done it

_He’d done it._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone for reading!
> 
> The Skinny Jeans and Khaki series has grown a lot more than I thought it would, and I'm excited to have been able to write about one of my favourite characters, Alluka. I can only hope I did her justice.
> 
> As always, the wonderfully talented [wartransmission](http://archiveofourown.org/users/wartransmission/pseuds/wartransmission) is whom I owe my greatest thanks. She's not only a wonderful friend, but a wonderful person in general. Please check out her sweet KiruGon fic [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1816990).
> 
> If you want to leave me a message, or just chat HxH, my tumblr is compulsive-bibliotaph.tumblr.com
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/WritingGee)!


End file.
